warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Breezepelt/Main article
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Breezekit |apprentice=Breezepaw |warrior=Breezepelt |senior warrior=Breezepelt |father=Crowfeather |mother=Nightcloud |half-brothers=Lionblaze, Jayfeather |half-sister=Hollyleaf |siblings=Two unnamed kits |mate=Heathertail |daughters=Smokehaze, Brindlewing, Applepaw, Woodpaw |mentor=Whitetail |dark forest mentors=Thistleclaw, Hawkfrost, Tigerstar, Shredtail |app=Boulderfur |livebooks=Power of Three, ''Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, The Broken Code, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown }} Breezepelt is a lean black tom with amber eyes. Breezepelt is a warrior of WindClan in the lake territories. Breezekit was born to Nightcloud and Crowfeather, along with two other siblings who died. Breezepaw became an apprentice and was given Whitetail as his mentor. He became increasingly arrogant and felt left out of his father's attention, and often started fights, and eventually believed his father hated him. He became a warrior, receiving the name Breezepelt. He developed a hatred towards Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather after it was revealed they were his half-siblings. He trained in the Dark Forest, and his hatred toward his half-siblings and father grew stronger. During the Great Battle, he fought for the Dark Forest, however, they are defeated. After the battle, Crowfeather nearly disowned him and WindClan believed Breezepelt should be driven out, but Onestar insisted on giving him another chance. Breezepelt bravely fought the stoats on WindClan territory, especially after his mother disappeared after one of the battles. He and Crowfeather reconciled and he made amends with Lionblaze after saving him from the stoats. He became Heathertail's mate and had two kits named Smokehaze and Brindlewing, and later on, Woodpaw and Applepaw. History ''Power of Three :Breezepaw is a WindClan apprentice and the only surviving kit from Crowfeather and Nightcloud's litter. He is a troublesome, confrontational, and aloof apprentice, and his mentor, Whitetail, has to frequently reprimand his attitude. His mother is fiercely protective of him, and remains at his side when he almost dies at the daylight-Gathering. This is a stark difference from his father who constantly argues with his son. Breezepaw also develops a rivalry with Lionpaw over Heatherpaw's feelings. Breezepaw teams up with Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw and Heatherpaw to rescue Swallowkit, Sedgekit, and Thistlekit from the flooding tunnels. :Despite not wanting to, Onestar makes him and his father travel to the mountains to assist the Tribe. The two do not get along during the journey, and Hollypaw realizes Breezepaw's anger must stem from his father's lack of attention. He earns his warrior name, Breezepelt. When Hollyleaf reveals her true parents are Crowfeather and Leafpool, Breezepelt snarls at his father. Omen of the Stars :Breezepelt gains an apprentice, Boulderpaw. He is openly scornful of his half-brothers, and insists they never should've been born. Fueled by his anger and hatred for his father, Breezepelt trains in the Dark Forest. Tigerstar promises Breezepelt he will succeed his vengeance on any cat with the Dark Forest's help. Breezepelt follows Jayfeather and Poppyfrost to the Moonpool and attempts to kill them with Brokenstar's help. During a fight with Lionblaze, Crowfeather breaks up the scuffle and Breezepelt hisses at him and stays at Nightcloud's side. :During the Great Battle, Breezepelt fights on the side of the Dark Forest and attacks his Clanmates. Ivypool, a fellow Dark Forest trainee, tries to reason with him, but Breezepelt is firmly set on his path. He attempts to kill Lionblaze, but Crowfeather attacks him. When Breezepelt argues that Crowfeather always hated him, Crowfeather denies it, adding that Nightcloud put those ideas into his head. A Vision of Shadows :He and Heathertail become mates and have two daughters, Smokepaw and Brindlepaw. Breezepelt is defensive when the other Clans come to WindClan territory for lungwort. When Leafstar announces she has taken in Sleekwhisker and Yarrowleaf, Breezepelt yowls they are traitors. Several cats are unamused by the irony, and Bramblestar defends the two former Kin members. His daughters become warriors, Smokehaze and Brindlewing. The Broken Code :He and Heathertail have another litter of kits, Applepaw and Woodpaw. He is among one of the many cats attempting to break through the Moonpool, and celebrates prematurely when the rock breaks through the ice. Super Editions :In 'Crowfeather's Trial, several of WindClan's warriors are still reluctant to accept Breezepelt back into the Clan after the Great Battle. Some cats even wish him to be exiled or killed. Breezepelt, Nightcloud, and Crowfeather search the tunnels for the white creatures Hootpaw saw and are attacked by the sheer number of stoats. Nightcloud goes missing and is assumed dead. During her vigil, some cats believe Breezepelt caused her death. Breezepelt, grieving the loss of the only cat who loved him, drifts further away from his Clanmates. :Crowfeather finally recognizes the cat his son truly was, a scared and emotionally confused tom, and the two start to bond. Heathertail also becomes closer to Breezepelt. When Crowfeather discovers that Nightcloud is alive, he, Breezepelt and other WindClan cats rescue her from the Twolegplace. During the final battle with the stoats, Breezepelt saves Lionblaze's life and becomes critically injured. Kestrelflight saves him, and Breezepelt reconciles with his family. ''Novellas'' :In ''Dovewing's Silence, when the Clan leaders are decided what to do with the Dark Forest trainees, Onestar believes Breezepelt should be accepted back into the Clan due to WindClan's losses during the Great Battle. Blackstar disagrees, since Breezepelt betrayed his Clanmates, leader, and the warrior code. Bramblestar agrees, but Onestar insists he doesn't care why Breezepelt trained in the Dark Forest but trusts his loyalty now. Mothwing suggests the warriors should take a new oath, but Dovewing thinks that Breezepelt is anything but noble and doesn't wish for forgiveness for his actions. Character pixels Official art Quotes |'''''See more}} External links * References and citations Category:Main article pages